Nate
"I won't let anything get in my way of completing the mission." ''-Nate Nate (or sometimes called N.A.T.E, which stands for '''N'on-aggresive 'A'rtwork 'T'ermination 'E'lectronic-device) is an android created for battle purposes and joined Canvas Ranger on Villain side, and currently a member of 24th villain division. Appearance Nate has a quite unusual traits, such as white hair and red eyes. He stands tall at 185 cm (6'83") with a well-built body. Often seen with casual clothes, usually wears deep blue hooded jacket and gray pants. His skin is a synthetic one, which resembles human skin. Beneath it was his exoskeleton (like the one in Terminator robots) made from lightweight titanium alloy. Personality Like other androids, Nate is cold, emotionless and expressionless, always put his assigned task or mission as his first priority. He’s always being logical, straightforward and his words are sharp. But sometimes he showed a curiousity over something that he just knew and kept asking about it, making him looks like an innocent boy. He also had an unusual capability to learn any new things for an android which was created only for battle. History Nate was an android created for military purposes like battle, defense, etc. He usually put as the last line of defense in the battlefield. Thus, he knows nothing but war and killing. But one day, the base where he belongs to was attacked and left him as the only survivor. He then got transferred to another base only to be reverse-engineered, for creating more android soldier like him. Being the first prototype, he soon got deactivated and never put in use again. That is, until a group of villains heard about him. Knowing that Nate is still the one of the most advanced technology in the world, they stole him from the base and reformatted his memory. Now Nate is back in action, with a new designation as a villain from Canvas Ranger organization. As A Ranger Nate currently owned by Fraulein S. Roosevelt, the sole daughter of Royal Roosevelt mafia family, and he was assigned to be her bodyguard. He's also enrolled as a university student by day, and doing his mafia or assassin job at night. He belongs in the villain's 24th division (which sometimes being called as the underworld mafia division because of its members' job) along with Frau, Xhero, Moon Walker, and Agasha. He often engaged in battle with other rangers from hero side which had unfinished business with him, like Russel Havard, Kanon Ishkafel, and Garuda Pancalangit. But his biggest rival in CR is Ibra from the hero's 24th division, whom Nate sees as an equal opponent for him. Abilities *Skills: - Super strength (capable of moving object up to 5 times heavier than himself) - Quite agile despite his weight and size - Expert at using military-standard firearms - Had multiple driving licenses from car to helicopter - Precise calculation and logic thinking, also known some basic machine modifications. *Weapons: - Dual dagger (stored in both arms) - Hand gun (always bring at least one beneath his jacket) - EMP generator (low-scale, stored in right hand) - Electric shocker (low-voltage, only around 5-10 Volts) - Magnetic field barrier (low-intensity, but can hold a normal bullet. It’s quite an energy consumer so he only use it sometimes) - Missile (x1) (stored in his back. Ultimate energy consumer, only used when delivering last attack) *Canvas activation form: N.A.T.E Assault Mode He wears a blue battle armor and carrying several weapons, such as anti-tank rifle, homing missiles, and machine gun. In this mode, his EMP canvas abilities are becoming more powerful, but more power consuming. Even with a super compact fissile reactor on the back of his armor, this form's power could only last for maximum of 6 hours. Trivia *Actually he had no name, back in military he was only called “the android”, but his creator called him “Nate”, which was named after her late brother, who also become the role model for Nate’s physical appearance. Even after he joined CR, he still remember about this and took it as his name again. Also he made it as an acronym. *Sometimes even go as far as to stalk something/someone if he was that curious about it. *Had a cat as his pet, which later turned into a were-cat after a certain magic accident. *He have a substitute body which was smaller, appears younger, and slightly less powerful than his current body, called "Shota Nate". He only use this body when his main adult body have to be repaired. Usually it only last a day once in a month, but for the situation like after the war when his main body was damaged badly, he had to use it for weeks. References http://kiku-maru.deviantart.com/gallery/34416800 http://twitter.com/NateTheAndroid Category:Character Category:Male Ranger Category:Villain Category:Ranger Category:Team E